


El cuento de hadas de ha acabado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: El cuento de hadas se había acabado, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de amargura imposible de derrotar.El monstruo ganaba siempre.





	El cuento de hadas de ha acabado

**El cuento de hadas se ha acabado**

  1. _ El sueño del monstruo_

No tenía éxito de ser triste.

Sólo, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

Sentía como una rabia crecer en su pecho, masacrando lentamente todo el cansancio que lo afectaba, con el acercarse de la luna llena.

Y después... el vacío. Como si fuera a dormir, para despertarse nudo, indefenso y cubierto de cardenales, enfrente a los ojos angustiados de su madre.

Siempre iba a recordar el día en que finalmente realizó que no dormía.

Que estaba perfectamente despierto, que pero no era sí mismo.

Que ya nunca iba a serlo.

Y en esa manera pasaba sus días, lamentando una infancia terminada demasiado pronto.

  1. _ La racionalidad del monstruo_

Un perro, un ciervo y un ratón.

Le parecía de ser en un cuento de hadas.

En uno de esos cuentos de hadas antiguos, los poco apropiado para los niños, los en que el monstruo, en alguna manera, siempre tenía éxito de sobrevivir, mientras los otros alrededor de él morían.

El monstruo, lo sabía, era él. Tenía gana de gritar a sus amigos de correr, de escapar, soltar toda la melancolía y la rabia para la suerte de sus amigos, que no se prospectaba brillante.

Pero se callaba.

Era malditamente egoísta, pero no iba a renunciar a la sensación, completamente nueva, de no estar solo.

  1. _ La supervivencia del monstruo_

Ya no había nada de salvar.

Uno a uno todos se habían perdido, perdidos en la muerte, en el cautiverio, en la traición.

Y cuando había sentido parte de lo que habían compartido renacer, improvisamente todo había terminado otra vez.

No tenía éxito de pensar a nada.

Solo a su inmensa desolación, a la melancolía del recuerdo, y a la idea de serse quedado el único a llevar el estandarte del merodeador, aun sintiéndose indigno.

El cuento de hadas se había acabado, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de amargura imposible de derrotar.

El monstruo ganaba siempre.

Ganaba, y se quedaba solo.

Era su destino.

  1. _ El miedo del monstruo_

Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventanilla, cerrando sus ojos para el improviso hielo que lo golpeó.

Nunca se había sentido menos un hombre en toda su vida.

Un hombre que había abandonado la mujer que amaba, un hombre que había abandonado un niño que aún tenía que nacer.

No había tenido éxito de escudarse con esos falsos moralismos que tan apreciaba un tiempo, con esa constante gana de hacer lo correcto.

Y había escapado, como el cobarde que siempre se había sentido.

Se sentía impregnado de una profunda melancolía, prueba de su derrota.

Destinado a ser solo, porque era lo que merecía.

  1. _ La muerte del monstruo_

_Eres muerto, finalmente. _

Su último pensamiento, fue al animal que había escondido dentro de sí por demasiados años, y que en el final había sido derrotado.

Había pagado esa victoria con su misma vida, pero estaba muriendo con serenidad, la que le había sido desconocida para buena parte de su existencia.

Sentía melancolía por ese mundo en que no habría podido caminar de hombre finalmente libro de sus fantasmas, pero una sonrisa le cruzó la cara en sus últimos momentos.

Iba a morir, pero iba a morir con un cuerpo y un alma finalmente purgados.

Al final de todo, realmente iba a descansar en paz.


End file.
